


Y... ¿Dónde Están Los Anillos?

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anillos, Boda, Cuiden sus autos, Elefantes, Elephants, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No tomen mucho, Prompt idiota, Rings, Tomar no es bueno, Weding, Zaraaah, mencioné que tenía humor? vol.2, para la zarah, prompt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Una boda preciosa está ocurriendo, la decoración perfectamente puesta y el gigante pastel, junto a los invitados en espera de la pregunta que el novio tendrá que responderNo se dan cuenta de que la verdadera pregunta es... ¿Dónde están los anillos?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarah33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah33/gifts).



— ¡Vamos Sammy! — escucha gritar a su hermano desde la habitación hasta la moderna sala en la que él yace envuelto en una manta, abrazado a un gigante recipiente de palomitas y la palabra ”Netflix“ en toda su pantalla de televisión.

Sam simula no haber escuchado nada, teniendo como consecuencia a Dean Winchester caminando hacia él, a medio cambiar y acomodando su corbata.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí, como una gorda fan haciendo maratones de Doctor House un día antes de mi boda?

— No lo sé Dean — responde Sam tomando un puñado de palomitas, para mirarlas antes de meterse todo ello a la boca —. Efs fu boja no ga nia, jime fu.

Dean resopla, caminando hacia la televisión, desconectándola para captar su atención.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo estaba viendo eso! — grita apartando el tazón y acercándose a su hermano con intenciones de pelea.

Antes de llegar a un ángulo perfecto para estampar su mano en la cara de su hermano, una voz conocida interrumpe.

— ¿Sam? — dicen un par de ojos azules somnolientos —. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Sam cambió la violencia de su mano por una caricia brusca en la mejilla de su hermano, seguido de un abrazo, fingiendo no haber escuchado a Cas.

— ¡Oh Cas! ¿Qué tal? No te vi llegar...

Castiel curva sus labios, mostrando una brillante sonrisa. Caminó hacia él, dándole a un abrazo a Sam seguido de un beso a Dean, su futuro esposo.

Sam quita su vista de la escenita que acaba de montar su hermano y su pareja, nunca se adaptará a ello.

— Así qué, ¿Sam? Dean y yo iremos a revisar los últimos detalles para mañana... ¿Vienes?

Está seguro que su hermano cambiará la clave del Netflix si se queda, así que inventa cualquier excusa.

— ¿Hmn? — asiente —. Si, si... Si... No, de hecho, iré a... A un bar

— Pero si no te gusta el alcoho-...

— No todas las mañanas se casa tu hermano, ¿verdad Dean?

Dean asiente por inercia y Castiel se come la mentira volviendo a besar los labios de su prometido, luego, regresa a su habitación.

Se quedan solos ambos hermanos y el único movimiento que Sam hace es buscar su chaqueta, tenía suficiente con el pesado de Dean, ya no quería que Cas se pusiera así también, así que cumpliría con su palabra de ir.

— Sam...

— ¿Qué?

— No sólo vine a regañarte...

Sam río por un momento y terminó parando en seco mirando al nervioso Dean.

— ¿Significa...?

— Qué quiero que hagas algo por mí...

— ¿Y eso? No había oído esa frase desde hace mucho tiempo, señor independiente…

Dean pone los ojos en blancos acompañado con el bufido más molesto que Sam ha oído nunca.

— No, hermano mío — trata de tranquilizarse —. Es sobre mañana…

— Si, mañana te casas, pura felicidad, echas a tu hermano de la casa y yo tendré que buscar un apartamento para no escuchar los sonidos de tu noche de boda… Me quedó claro eso…  

Dean quiere golpearlo en el rostro por ello.

— No, no es eso… — responde.

Sam se pone serió y termina apuntándolo con picardía.

— ¿Cas está embarazado?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — insiste Dean y cambia su semblante al ver a su hermano reírse de él.

— Tenía que intentarlo…

Dean se termina colmando, empuja a su hermano al sofá, y el también cae su lado en el mismo.

— Lo haré simple y llano… ¿Recuerdas el día de tu graduación?

Sam quita su expresión de total odio a su hermano, y termina fijando su vista a la nada más cercana en busca de ese momento en su cabeza.

— Algo así…

— ¿Recuerdas cuál fue la razón por la que casi no te aprueban tu tesis?

Sam vuelve a hacer la misma expresión, y de pronto, su frente se relaja.

— Tú… — responde —. Tu habías quedado en traer la presentación de mi proyecto y…

— Y resulta que la perdí…

— Y mamá nos salvó de eso — contesta sonriente —. ¡Claro! Ese fue el día que en el que te hice ese moratón en el brazo que aún tienes…

Dean insiste sonriendo y asintiendo con su cabeza repetidas veces.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — cuestiona Sam, ahora sí, con la total atención en Dean.

— Mi problema con perder las cosas a última hora siempre han resultado desastrosos y parece que no lo puedo controlar — suspira y se echa completamente al sillón —. ¿Te imaginas qué me haría Cas si le digo que perdí los anillos horas antes de la boda? ¡Me terminaría abandonando! ¡Y con lo conservador que es su padre! ¡Apenas me han aceptado por lo que tengo entre las piernas!

— ¿Perdiste los anillos?

Dean niega.

— Pero tengo miedo de hacerlo así que…

Sam observa detenidamente cuando su hermano busca algo en su bolsillo derecho, luego, al no obtener resultado, lo hace con el izquierdo, terminándole por extender una caja roja de terciopelo.

— ¿Podrías mantenerlos a salvo hasta el día de mañana?

Sam lo dudó por un momento y terminó aceptando lo que su hermano le ofrecía.

— Serán 20 dólares…

— Hecho.

Solo su hermano podía tener presentimientos como ese, se alzó de hombros, y siguió en lo suyo.

Se hizo un silencio nada incomodo que Sam interrumpió.

— Tenías razón Dean…

El nombrado se extraña.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— El padre de Castiel te matará si pierdes esos anillos — terminó de abrocharse su chaqueta —. Tomaste la mejor decisión…

Sam asentía repetidas veces concernido hasta que hizo una mueca divertida mostrándole la billetera de Dean en sus manos, saliendo del departamento mostrándole la lengua.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar para cuando él ya estaba en el ascensor a la salida del apartamento, que se encontraba en el último piso, así que ni de coña lo iba a alcanzar por las gradas.

Sonrió triunfante para cuando logró salir del edificio, y como no tenía más que hacer, decidió cumplir su cometido.

Entró al primer bar que encontró y pidió el licor más caro y exótico del lugar.

Quizá recuerda a un castaño que se le acercó en una manera muy mala, piezas sobre el en un estacionamiento con su auto, y tal vez el sabor de una soda que compró en una tienda, pero no tiene más de ese día.

Y allí se encuentra, con la jaqueca del año, los pantalones de color morado a medio poner, sin camisa, con un montón de árboles artificiales a su alrededor y su teléfono gritándole en la oreja.

Definitivamente, será un gran día…

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
